Something Else
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Goku seeks a training Vegeta to make him own up to his responsibilities: His pregnant mate Bulma and their unborn child. Could he really care less about them or is it all a misunderstanding? BXV


It took a mere moment for Goku to lock on to Vegeta's unstable ki. He was constantly exercising it, fluctuating it; it stuck out like a sore throat. Goku glared at the fellow full blooded Saiyan, surprised and disgusted it was taking him so long to acknowledge his presence. Perhaps Vegeta knew Goku was there and was simply ignoring his presence. Vegeta was good at that. Goku's face hardened as the Saiyan prince continued training vigorously, his mind set on ascending to his one true goal: Super Saiyan. "Vegeta." Goku's voice was sharp and quick, causing the other man the pause and jerk around full of surprise. That emotion melted into the dark of his eyes and was replaced with a smug smirk. "Kakarot, is it really you?"

Goku didn't return the smile as the stout man descended before him onto the rocky ground, giving a throaty chuckle. "Do you want to witness me surpass you in power? Is that it? Give me a moment and I'll be a-" "It's not about that, Vegeta." Goku's dark mood in general intrigued Vegeta. Goku was rarely serious unless he faced an extremely sinister and powerful opponent. Vegeta could be both of those things if he wanted. He glared at the Saiyan, his annoyance steadily rising. "Well Kakarot, you may be too dense to realize that I'm busy. So tell me whatever it is or just leave me alone."

Goku shifted. "I'm here about Bulma." If Goku hadn't known any better he would've sworn he saw brief emotion flicker in a pool of cold, dark eyes. It disappeared as soon as it came and was replaced by a snort. "Tch. What about the bitch?" Vegeta chuckled again, feeling Goku's ki rise. "She's not a bitch, Vegeta-" Goku started, his voice rising steadily. "She's your-" "She's _not_ my anything. Is the woman lying about us being married? Because we're not."

"You guys mate-" "We had _sex_. There is a difference that your feeble mind may have trouble comprehending." Goku's ki signature was still steadily rising, something really had him worked up. "You couldn't even call it mating, Kakarot. She was a good stress reliever and a good roll in the sheets. Did she send you out to find me because she's horny? If she misses my loins so bad I'll give her a good fucking once I've gone su-" "Shut up." Vegeta's lewd talk was doing exactly as he intended. It was pissing Goku off. He crossed his swollen arms and glared at Goku, reveling in his uneasiness. "You know I thought you had a shred of honor and you wouldn't hurt her like this. Especially after she opened her home to you, fed you, creating training facilities for her you.. You just abandoned her!"

Vegeta's smirk disappeared. Goku's overdramatic behavior was grinding on his nerves. "She offered. I asked not for one thing. So it's her problem." Vegeta then turned away from Goku, tossing a few quick punches. "You're irritating me. Leave with your senseless babble, I'm training." Vegeta waved a dismissive hand but froze upon hearing Goku's wrathful voice. "Don't turn your back to me, Vegeta!" The shorter Saiyan turned, venomous eyes landing on his Saiyan counterpart. "Kakarot if you're so worried about the bitch go home and give her a dicking then. Then you can have two wailing harpies. Get her out of my hair."

Vegeta was surprised when a bright flash of power washed of the Saiyan, his hair a blinding shade of gold. His jaw was set with anger and determination, his gi rippling with unrivaled power. "You don't deserve her." Vegeta could hear the danger in that statement and decided to take him on that challenge. Vegeta too began rippling with power, an unseen wind rippling through him. "I'm tired of your mouth, I'll use you as a punching bag if you don-" "All you care about yourself! You don't want to help anyone or this planet. The androids are something for you to conquer, to help you achieve your goal of defeating me." Vegeta eyed Goku as he spoke fluidly and honestly.

"You train here for your own merit; an honorless, cowardly bastard while your pregnant mat-" "Pregnant." Vegeta croaked his interjection into Goku's passionate speech, his body trembling with uncertainty. Goku glared at Vegeta and felt unsure as to why he'd play dumb now. "Stop it Vegeta, you left to train barely a day after she found out she was pregnant." Vegeta answered with silence. Goku felt his stomach flip. Surely Vegeta had known... "I was told nothing." _'Did Vegeta leave before Bulma could tell him...' _"Vegeta... If you're-" "How long have I been gone? When is she due?"

As if it was clock work both Saiyan's felt a ki signature flare in unison. For Vegeta it was a lighter feeling until he accepted and remembered it's presence. He recognized the ki, no doubt. It was Bulma's. "I'd been blocking her ki... So I could focus-" Vegeta grumbled in embarrassment as he no less than admitted she was a distraction. "I had cackling idea. Don't tell me she's due now..." Goku gave a serious nod. "She was due any moment which is why I sought to find you." Bulma's ki gave an even more desperate flare and struck a look of fear and uncertainty on the short Saiyan's face. With unknown effortlessness, Vegeta's aura changed. He was rippling and cackling with power. His dark spiky hair had gone gold. He was beside Goku in a minute, his eyes rolling urgently. "Transport us then, take me TO her." Goku was startled but relieved by Vegeta's hurry. Without a word he grabbed on to the father to be.

* * *

Beads of sweat dripped down Bulma's feverish forehead as she panted, her body weak with defeat. She had no strength left. Labor had crippled her suddenly and she couldn't move. She couldn't call for help. Earlier she had insisted that her mother visit an ill family and her father head out to an overnight business event. How she regretted her selflessness now. Bulma jerked as another particularly strong contraction hit her body in a hard wave. She was no longer pushing, just waiting. '_I feel like I'm dying...'_ Fear struck the blue haired woman's heart. She felt too fatigued to finish labor, was she dying? She struggled to swallow as she attempted to push again. Nothing. She whimpered out to nobody in particular as she felt the warm gush of blood underneath her. She took in a hitched breath, her eyes shut tight.

Two strong hands braced her as she felt a warm presence lingering. Her cloudy eyes landed on what seemed to be a figment of Vegeta, staring fixedly at her stomach. "Bulma." He commanded softly. Bulma slapped a hand to her forehead in disbelief. "I really must be dying if I'm seeing you..." she wailed weakly. Vegeta frowned, facing his mate with disbelief. "What- No! You're not dying. You're in labor, you must finish." "Vegeta I can-" "Do not tell me that you cannot do it. I firmly believe you can do anything." Layers of concern and the frown on Vegeta's face told that he did care about the woman. Bulma gave a watery smile. Her face laced with fear and worry. Vegeta frowned at this. "You are losing a lot of blood." It was a frank statement but his voice was little.

He shifted completely behind Bulma and braced her shoulders. "On my instruction you need to push." he stated. Bulma whimpered and tried her best to comply. Her cheeks burned as her body shook with fatigue._ 'He's going to be disgusted with my weakness...'_ Bulma thought, straining again to push. "Do not harm yourself." Vegeta said quietly, his hands gently massaging Bulma's sweaty shoulders. Bulma felt a sudden warmth and energy. She looked up and Vegeta's concentrated face. "I can lend you energy but only a little since you are only human. Enough for you to complete the birthing." Bulma nodded dumbly, in awe of Vegeta's consideration.

Bulma felt invigorated and renewed as she began to shove again. "Just once more." Vegeta coached as a loud wail was heard. "Vegeta-" "He's here!" Bulma felt bliss and the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life, more than she was ever capable of imagining. The tenseness left her, the pain began to stop. A calm washed over her as Vegeta marveled over a tiny bundle in his arms. The wailing had desisted, it was simply existing with the powerful man. "Vegeta..." Bulma gasped out, her arms weakly grasping for the little being. Vegeta snapped out of his awe. "Rest first." He called out gruffly. His brow worked itself into severe knots as Bulma's eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Woman-" Vegeta called out, moving towards her. "_Bulma..._"

Bulma woke with a start, her whole body sore and weak. She looked around frantically trying to recognize where she was. "Ve-Vege-""Relax." The cool reply came from beside her. The short Saiyan was leaning on a strong elbow, a swaddled bundle between them. "Vegeta he's-" "Sleeping." Bulma gave a watery smile to Vegeta as she examined her baby for the first time. She stared in awe of the face she had created something so beautiful. He had rosy, pink cheeks and tufts of perfect lavender hair. He was sleeping, his tiny fist clutching on to Vegeta's finger. "How long have I've been asleep?" Bulma questioned, peering into Vegeta's face. He looked down to her, his expression growing serious. "About an hour. You fell asleep once you birthed the brat."

Bulma frowned at the use of 'brat' but she was still a little too tired to argue. "I've been watching over you to make sure you were okay." Vegeta was no longer glaring down at his mate but off in the direction of a window, his face grave. Bulma's eyes twinkled in his direction. "Kakarot says sometimes human women... They die giving birth..." His voice trailed off. "You appear fine." Bulma leaned her forehead on his forearm and gave a contented sigh. "Thank you. How did you know?" Vegeta looked down again, his eyes smiling. "Kakarot sought me out and scolded me. I suppose it was good he did." His voice had grown playful. He ruffled a hand softly through Bulma's shoulder length hair. "I did it." He hushed into her neck as he gave her a gentle kiss. Bulma turned to face him and landed her nose on his lips thinking he meant he'd finally achieved becoming Super Saiyan, but he had meant something else.


End file.
